Just in Time Again
After Drew tells his young daughters, Heather and Hayley about him and an legendary ranger, Susie Gold, he begins to wonder what would've happened if they hadn't gone their separate ways in the events of Power Rangers Geo Force's episode, Rangers of two Worlds. Drew regretted not saying goodbye to Susie as he left Earth to heal on Aquitar. However, his old enemy, Vita transported him back to the day he and Susie first met. He reminded Vita that she used Susie to try to destroy him and his old friends, the Thunderstorm rangers. Fast forward to "The Blue Candle" where Drew and Susie had their first kiss. Drew mentioned to Vita that his kiss with Susie was his first as much it was her's. Then to the year 1999, Drew had graduated from high school and went on a trip to Aquitar for the first time and Susie was devastated by his departure that they didn't get to say goodbye to each other. Drew realized that this was the first time he and Susie parted ways without a formal goodbye. Then Drew and Vita forwarded to the day he returned to Earth, where his journey home was in trouble and Susie (worried about Drew at the time) got it together and helped her teammates save him and get his spacecraft on course. He and Susie and their friends were celebrating Drew's homecoming where Susie told Drew that she missed him and that he missed her too and Drew kissed Susie on the cheek. Fast forward to three months later, Drew gets to the moment he told Susie about his future wife. He never forgot the look on Susie's face when he mentioned Cestra. And finally, the moment where Drew and Susie part ways. The rangers were called into battle and Susie had told Drew that she'll be back, however it was the last time they ever saw each other face to face. After Susie was called into action, Drew recalls that he told his old teammate Nicole to look after Susie and she promised that she'll take care of her. Then Drew goes to Aquitar to heal. After he was returned to his normal age, Drew tells the rangers (Susie included) that he was staying on Aquitar for good. Drew learned that Susie was crushed by his departure. Then Drew changes history in his life and decided to return to Earth and stay with Susie and becomes her boyfriend. However, it was just a glimpse of Drew's life if he hadn't left Earth and became Susie's boyfriend. Vita reminded Drew that by being Susie's boyfriend, he had led a different after at 18. Saying that he had never left Earth and stayed with Cestra nor haven't married her, while Susie was stuck in a different timeline in 2002. He had never became a father to Heather Merrill and Hayley Hale while Susie Gold began a relationship with Nicole's brother, Andy. Drew realized Vita's point. If he and Susie hadn't gone their separates ways, Drew's daughters wouldn't have been born nor became teammates with future rangers and that Susie wouldn't have married Andy. Therefore, Drew and Susie had to go their separate ways so that Heather and Hayley would have a future as Power Rangers and the adventures they would have next. Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Power Rangers Geo Force Category:Runawaygirl20 Category:Runwaygirl20